


Талисман на удачу

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Корабль Стражей Галактики терпит неожиданное и досадное крушение на территории Ваканды, в самом глухом уголке джунглей. На помощь приходят их новые друзья с Земли.





	Талисман на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Стражи побывали на Земле еще до событий ВБ.

Маленький разношерстный отряд пробирается сквозь густой тропический лес. Поход, начавшийся как легкая и необременительная прогулка по лесу, спустя несколько часов превратился в тупую монотонную работу по рубке мощных побегов лиан и банановых стеблей.

Основная часть работы ложится на плечи Роджерса и Барнса, но и другим работы хватает.

– Слышь, Ракета, – Клинт встряхивает широкое мачете и утирает покрытый потом и брызгами тропической зелени лоб. – Так на чем вы с Барнсом столковались?

– Ты про руку?

– Ну да.

– А, да там полный порядок. – Енот недовольно отмахивается от низко свисающего широкого листа. – Мы с моим другом Баки решили, что рука моя.

Клинт, а за ним и Сэм останавливаются и выжидательно смотрят на Барнса.

– Да ладно, – так и не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, фыркает Клинт.

– А ты как думал? – Ракета поправляет ремень нагрудника. – Просто сейчас она мне не особо нужна, так что пусть ее Баки пока таскает, у него целее будет. Кроме того, она тяжелая.

Стив тоже бросает взгляд на Баки, но тот только закатывает глаза.

– Ясно, – смеется Клинт. – Хорошо устроился.

– А то! – Ракета снова теребит ремень и раздраженно бормочет: – Да что ж с тобой не так?!

– Ладно, – подхватывает Сэм. – Тогда интересно, что Барнс получил взамен?

– Взамен чего?

– Ну, взамен руки. Он тебе руку, а ты ему?

– Ай, ну какие счеты между друзьями?! – Ракета тоже мечется взглядом в сторону Баки, на лице которого индифферентное выражение плавно сменяется нехорошей задумчивостью. – Так, а чего мы стоим и ждем? Корабль сам себя не найдет! Быстрее найдем – быстрее вернемся!

Временно оставив в покое непослушный ремень, он поспешно устремляется вперед.

Баки ухмыляется ему вслед.

– Неплохая идея, Сэм.

– Можешь не благодарить.

– Как скажешь.

– Эй!..

– Так, давайте поднажмем! – сбоку из кустов деловито выныривает Ракета, очевидно решивший, что опасная тема временно забыта. – Сколько нам еще по этим джунглям тащиться?

– Это ты скажи, навигатор-то у тебя, – парирует Сэм. – Где этот ваш НЛО?

– Сам ты НЛО. Говорю же, где-то здесь. – Ракета утыкается носом в экран планшета. – Ну да, совсем рядом – миль десять туда-сюда. У нас все точно.

– Хренасе – рядом! И если все так точно, как вы разбиться умудрились, горе-пилоты?

– Горе-пилот у нас один, впрочем, вы его еще не знаете – это наш капитан. И за штурвалом был не он. За штурвалом был я.

– Значит не один, а два.

– Один. Мы случайно упали.

– Нельзя упасть случайно, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я сам летаю.

– Ну ты, может, и специально падаешь, а мы случайно. Хотел бы я знать, что нас притянуло. Следов развитой цивилизации, не считая столицы, тут не видно, а крупных месторождений какого-нибудь тирриниума или вибраниума, насколько я знаю, на Земле нет. Иначе бы тут уже со всей галактики охотники болтались.

Стив и Сэм быстро переглядываются, Стив хмурит брови и качает головой.

– Короче, рулить нужно лучше, – решительно подытоживает Сэм.

– Знаешь что?! – заводится было Ракета, но снова отвлекается. – Да что ж скрипит-то так, а?! – Он останавливается и осматривает ремень. – Эй! – громко окликает ушедших вперед. – У кого-нибудь есть смазка? 

Все в недоумении переглядываются.

– Прости, что, говоришь, тебе нужно? – осторожно переспрашивает Клинт.

– Эс-эм-а-з-ка-а. Мне нужна смазка. Обычная смазка. У кого-нибудь из вас есть смазка? Нет? Нет? – Он быстро переводит взгляд с одного человека на другого. – Вы пошли в лес и никто не взял с собой смазку? Поверить не могу.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

– Нет, боюсь, что в лес мы берем другие вещи. Клинт?

– Шутишь?

– Эй, Дракс! А у тебя нет с собой смазки?

– А что это? Нет, нету.

– Стив, а у тебя?

Стив только качает головой.

– Слышь, Ракета. Нет у нас смазки.

– Ну чем-то вы же смазываете свои пушки.

– А, ты вот о чем…

– Боюсь спросить, о чем подумал ты. Вы все, – поправляется он, обличительно тыкая лапой в сторону Сэма, затем Клинта и с уже меньшей уверенностью – в Стива. – Я не шучу, найдите мне смазку. Ну хоть что-нибудь, чем можно смазать проклятый ремень. Я и так со вчерашнего дня нервный. С места не сдвинусь, пока эта дрянь не перестанет скрипеть. Сэм, а ты у Баки спросил?

– Да у него-то откуда?

– Спросил? – с нажимом повторяет Ракета.

– Почти. Ты же сам видел, я спросил у Кэпа, а Баки рядом стоял.

– Но у него самого ты спросил?!

Сэм открывает было рот, затем быстро закрывает. Открывает снова и спрашивает – бесконечно мягким и вежливым голосом:

– Бак, а у тебя есть смазка?

– Есть, – лаконично отвечает Баки.

Пару секунд все молча смотрят на него, первым спохватывается Ракета. 

– Поделишься? Очень нужно.

Баки достает из кармана какой-то небольшой предмет и легко перекидывает в его сторону.

– Лови.

– О, железная баночка, антиквариат? “Ва-зе-лин”, – Ракета громко читает надпись по слогам. – Плохо открывается. Не начатый, что ли? – деловито бормочет он, пытаясь поддеть когтем плотно закрученную крышку. 

Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива.

– Нет. Не начатый.

– Так. – Ракета резко замирает с зажатой в лапе банкой. – Ты зачем на него посмотрел?

Все тоже смотрят: сначала на Ракету, затем на Баки. К моменту, когда все взгляды устремляются к Стиву, тот уже успевает развернуться и с энтузиазмом возобновить работу по истреблению банановых зарослей.

– Я Грут? – тихо спрашивает Грут.

– Зачем вазелин? – Ракета с сомнением осматривает содержимое баночки и даже обнюхивает. – Универсальная вещь, почти как скотч. Слишком универсальная. Чтобы не ржавело. Чтобы не старело. Чтобы не терло. Чтобы скользило.

Справившись с непослушным ремнем, Ракета возвращает вазелин владельцу и на короткое время в лесу воцаряется благословенная тишина, нарушаемая только щебетом птиц и сочным хрустом банановых стеблей, которые Кэп продолжает валить целыми десятками. 

Однако, тишина держится недолго.

– Слышь, Бак. Баки! Баки!!!

– Ну?

– А зачем тебе вазелин?

Ракета догоняет и пристраивается сбоку, стараясь не попасть под мерно движущуюся руку с мачете. Баки с досадой выдыхает, срубая очередной мясистый стебель, и неохотно отвечает:

– Сам говорил – универсальная вещь.

– Но твой не начатый.

– Не начатый.

– Тогда зачем?

– Талисман. На удачу.

– Боевой талисман? Понимаю! – одобрительно гудит Дракс, топая мимо них.

Ловко пробираясь через стебли густой травы, Ракета некоторое время смотрит туда же, куда и Барнс – на маячащую далеко впереди широкую спину Роджерса, затем многозначительно ухмыляется..

– Хотя да, с такой крепостью удача тебе явно понадобится.

Поиски затягиваются до вечера и в конце концов маленькая экспедиция решает заночевать в лесу, чтобы с утра возобновить их с новыми силами.

Убедившись, что все устроились на отдых с пусть относительным, но комфортом, Стив сообщает, что они с Баки проведут небольшую ночную разведку – убедиться, что отряду ничего не грозит. При этом лицо у него такое решительное, что никто не отваживается напомнить о том, что самая большая опасность, которая может грозить им в королевских заповедниках, – это быть покусанными питомцами Скотта.

Тем не менее, и Баки, и Стив отсутствуют до самого рассвета.

С утра, недовольные и помятые, члены экспедиции неохотно собирают лагерь.

– Эй, Бак! – зовет Ракета. – Будь другом, дай-ка еще раз вазелин.

– Нет.

– Что значит – нет? Не дашь, что ли?

– Нет у меня вазелина.

– Как это – нет?

– Ракета, оставь его в покое, – внезапно перебивает его Стив.

– Как это – оставь? Что значит – оставь? Я не могу оставить его в покое! У моего друга пропал талисман, а вам всем наплевать! Баки, куда ты дел вазелин?

– Я Грут, – хмыкает Грут.

– Что? Проебал? Грут, где ты набрался этого дерьмового слэнга? Надеюсь, не от меня? Баки, так что насчет талисмана? Потерял? Украли?

Стив вздыхает так тяжело, что над головой колышется пальма. Хотя возможно, пальма дрожит, потому что ее трясет уткнувшийся в нее лбом хохочущий Клинт.

Стив смотрит на Ракету безмятежно голубыми, как небо над тропическими джунглями, глазами.

– Ракета, он...

– Ну что? Что?

– Он кончился.


End file.
